


Follow Me Down

by Midnight_Ophelia



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom!Caleb, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Ophelia/pseuds/Midnight_Ophelia
Summary: “You are beautiful,” he says in amazement. Caleb releases Molly’s horns and reverently runs a finger over the peacock feathers on the side of his face.It happens every time Caleb says that. Words fail him not from the trauma of waking up in a shallow grave, but from feelings that he can’t seem to express with his tongue. Before Caleb, Molly had never been called beautiful and he especially would never call himself such looking as debauched as he does.





	Follow Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> What do I do when I lose wifi for six days? Write over four thousand words of smut.
> 
> Enjoy whatever this is, you filthy animals~

“Well, goodnight, everyone. I’m off to bed,” Molly says with a wave of both a hand and tail, heading towards the stairs leading to the rented rooms, including the first private room that he’s spurged on himself since becoming a member of the Mighty Nein. 

“Goodnight, Molly,” Jester replies before anyone else can get a word in. She springs out of her chair and dashes over to Molly in order to wrap him up in an enthusiastic hug. In a low stage whisper she adds, “Have fun!”

Molly chuckles and pats her head. “I intend to. It’s been awhile.”

There’s no point in trying to deny what he plans on doing with his alone time. He’s never been particularly bashful and he’s not about to start now. Private time was a fleeting thing during his two years with the circus, filled with much walking in and being walked in on, and it’s just as much so now, and as such has had to learn how to take advantage of it whenever the opportunity comes up. 

Sure, he got to spend time with two lovely companions a month or two previously, and it had been such a wonderful time filled with fruit, massages, and stress relief, but this is a different thing. He’s got everything he needs up in that room and he’s going to lavish on himself to a ridiculous degree and relearn his own limitations and curiosities. Although, he wouldn’t turn down company for the evening if  _ someone  _ wanted to join him. 

Molly spares Caleb a pointed, inviting look and continues on his way up to his room once Jester has allowed him free from her bone-crushing hug.

* * *

 

Caleb, contrary to popular belief, is not so lost in his book that he misses that lingering glance in his direction, one that speaks volumes, and if anyone paid had enough attention they would have noticed the way his ears turned red at Jester’s none too quiet encouragement.

Caleb knows exactly what the words mean and he knows Molly disappeared on his own into the city a day earlier, saying that he needed to pick a few things up for himself. Caleb had thought nothing of it at first, but between then and now, he’s put two and two together. That tiefling is nothing but devious.

He sits down in the tavern and watches as his friends slowly wander off to bed for the night. When Nott asks if he’s going to be heading there himself soon, he gives her a smile over the edge of his book, his note-taking pausing. 

“You go ahead, I will be up there soon. I wish to get a few more spells transcribed.”

Nott frowns. “I could stay down here and keep you company if you want. I should work on my penmanship.”

Caleb waves off the concern. “Nien, I am perfectly fine. I do not want to keep you from your sleep, my friend.”

Nott gives him an uncertain look, but leaves him to his work. Once she’s gone, Caleb sets his quill down and leans back against his chair. He does have a few more spells to write down, he wasn’t lying about that, but his thoughts keep circling back to Molly and what he’s doing up in his room. 

His feelings about him have always been confusing to say the least. Molly flaunts himself much like the peacock inked into his skin, drawing attention wherever he goes, both the positive and negative sorts, and always ready with comforting word for those who need it. It’s in his very nature to embrace everything life gives him without a hint of shame, whereas Caleb prefers to blend in to the crowds, always on the lookout for a threat to his safety, always ready to run. Bland, colorless. Frightened.

Molly is Caleb’s polar opposite in almost every way, and yet somehow they’re making whatever this is work, completely contrary to Caleb’s pessimism. Molly makes him braver.

Smiling to himself, Caleb to tucks his books back into his coat and makes his way upstairs to where Molly awaits.

* * *

 

It doesn’t take very long for Molly to set up the candles and incense around his room, filling the space with an earthy, musky scent that is immediately calming. He hums to himself as he takes his time stripping out of his clothes, folding them up neatly and placing his swords into his coat before giving the Moonweaver a small prayer. 

Once finished with that, Molly goes to his bag and pulls out three objects. The first is a small vial of lavender-scented oil, the second is a long bulbus, phallic shaped object made of clear glass, and a smaller one made of the same glass. The moment he had seen them in the shop he knew he needed to buy them. He’d been assured that the coin spent on it was well worth the quality, both enchanted to be strong enough not to break on his travels and easy to clean. Three important things to have for his needs. 

Now, he needs is for him to show, if he takes the bait. In the meantime Molly will just have to start without him.

Molly takes the items, along with a cloth, back to his bed and settles down against the mattress. A pleasant buzz of excitement settles in his belly as he generously coats two of his fingers in the oil and relaxes his body. He brings them down between his legs and presses them against the tight ring of muscle, letting out a shuddering sigh and slowly working at loosening it. His cock twitches at the attention being paid to his body and urges him on.

Two years of practice makes the effort of preparing himself easy, and it takes little time two have his fingers pressed deep into his body. He’s careful with his claws as he scissors himself open and brushes a finger against the bundle of nerves, pulling a sharp gasp from his throat. His toes curl and his tail thrashes against the bed when he rubs at it again and again until he’s thrusting his hips against his hand. It takes all his willpower not to bring himself to orgasm right then and there, fucking himself on his fingers, and he reluctantly stops. What would be the point in buying his toy if he doesn’t get to use it?

He feels empty as he fumbles for the oil again and rubs it over the glass until he’s certain that it’s enough. Molly takes a moment to adjust his position, knees up and spread against his chest, held in place by his free arm, and then nudges the toy against his entrance. The burning stretch as he slowly pushes it in is delightful. He gets it a quarter of the way in before he slides it out almost entirely, then slips it back in just a little bit more. 

He teases himself mercilessly until his cock is hard and leaking against his stomach. He does his best to ignore it as he thrusts the dildo in and out, adding a bit more speed and roughness to the movements. Molly groans lowly in his chest when one of the smooth, bulbus ridges of the toy slides over his prostate. 

An image forms in his head as he fucks into himself, pushing closer to release with each hard push. He imagines the object not as cool glass, but Caleb’s warm cock. He sees his beautiful blue eyes taking in the way Molly squirms and moans beneath him and his accented voice murmuring all the creative ways he wants to fuck him. 

“Caleb...” Molly moans his name as he comes, thick white ropes spurting onto his chest and stomach. He continues to work himself through his orgasm even as his body becomes overly sensitive, trying to push towards a second round.

* * *

 

Caleb hears his name through the door, having been standing outside for the last fifteen minutes, listening to all the sounds that came through the wood. He’s painfully hard inside his trousers, and he palms at his cock to relieve himself of some of the discomfort.   

Molly makes pretty sounds. He wants to be the cause of them, he wants to push him to the brink of coming only to pull back and start all over again until Molly is crying his name, desperate to release, he wants him to do the same to him. 

Caleb frantically rubs at himself, biting back a groan. 

“Okay,” Caleb mutters under his breath. 

He lifts a hand and knocks.

* * *

 

Molly pauses in his motions, mid-stroke, as there’s a hesitant, nervous knock on the door. 

“Yes?” he calls out in a husky voice, knowing who would be on the other side. 

A throat clears and a familiar accent drifts through, thoroughly hot and bothered. “Erm, Mollymauk, I, uh do not wish to bother you, but…could I?”

Molly lets out a disbelieving laugh. “Oh,  _ please,  _ as if you need to ask permission. I’m not the least bit proper, love.”

The doorknob turns, stops, then continues before the door slowly opens and Caleb’s face pokes through the gap. His pale, freckled skin is beat red, pupils in his eyes so blown wide with arousal that his irises are only small rings of blue surrounded by black. If that’s not enough of an indication that he’s been standing at that door for some time, then the tell tale tenting between his legs would be. Molly gets a good look at it once Caleb step all the way inside.

He stares at the floor near the bed, visibly struggling to find the right words. 

“You know, I had hoped that you would show up, but I never thought that you actually would,” he teases, playing his game.  Molly pulls the toy out with a small wince, his second building orgasm placed on hold for better outlets. 

“Did you?” asks Caleb, going along with it.

“Oh, yes,” he purrs. He lowers his legs and wraps a hand around his half-hard cock, leisurely stroking it. Molly’s a lot calmer on the outside than he is inside. His heart is pounding at a million miles per hour in his chest. “You can undress and join me if ya want. Or not.”

“Uh,  _ ja _ .” Caleb fumbles with taking his coat off, following with his boots. He stumbles over to the bed. 

“You took so long I had to take things into my own hands.” Molly sweeps a hand down his sweaty, flushed body covered in his own drying come. 

Caleb slips off his book holster and gently sets it down on the chair at the end of the bed, and then takes off his tunic and undershirt. On his chest and navel is a layer of fine pale hair and a dusting of freckles, both disappearing beneath the top of his trousers. Molly’s kissed all those freckles, memorized the path they take.

“Here, allow me.” Molly sits up on his knees and begins to methodically undo the laces. He lets his fingers wander down to touch Caleb’s through the warn fabric and feel the solidness beneath.

Caleb jolts and sharply inhales. 

Molly chuckles and slides his hands over to Caleb’s boney hips. He gives Caleb’s trousers a pull and yanks them down to his thighs, along with his small clothes, revealing his erection. “Wow, I still don’t know how you hide this thing. Fucking breathtaking.”

He’s thicker than Molly, although of a more average length than he is, the head a pale pink that perfectly matches his mouth and already leaking.

Molly smiles as Caleb flushes darker at his compliment. He really is extremely pretty and he wants this equally pretty cock in him as soon as possible. He’s going to be feeling it tomorrow, but, quite literally, fuck it. 

First, though...

“Would you mind terribly if I sucked you off? I need just a bit more time.” He doesn’t want to spoil this occasion by ending it too soon. He has a fast as hell recovery period, but it’s best to play it safe for now. 

Caleb shakes his head. 

“Verbalize for me, dear. I’m a lot of things, a mind reader isn’t one of them.”

“Please.”

It’s a start. Molly grips him at the base and wraps his mouth around the head, hollowing his cheeks and giving him an experimentable suck. 

Caleb groans and grabs at his horns. He takes it as a sign to continue and relaxes his throat as much as he can. He slowly takes Caleb deeper into his mouth, fighting his gag reflex when it hits the back of his throat before sliding back further.

Molly runs his tongue over the underside of the shaft as he begins to bob his head, listening to Caleb’s cues and minding his sharp canines. So far his response has been enthusiastic. Molly moans around his cock and moves his free hand to Caleb’s ass, gliding his nails over the flesh and feeling him shudder at the sensation. 

“Molly…” Caleb manages his name before all other words fall into Zemnian. 

Molly’s pace is slow, enjoying the sound of Caleb coming undone. His own cock is fully hard again, and while his hands are busy on Caleb’s body, his tail tightly curls around the base. 

Caleb thrusts into his mouth, his words babbling in an endless stream of Zemnian, and tugs hard on horns. Molly gasps in pleasure, the sensation shooting right through his cock. 

“Did I hurt you?” Caleb asks in Common, concerned at the sound.

Molly pulls off Caleb’s cock with a wet pop and licks at the precum and saliva on his swollen lips. Caleb’s eyes widen at the sight.

“No, no,” Molly assures, “the opposite.”

“So, you like this then?” Caleb gives one horn another small pull.

Molly braces his hands on Caleb’s thighs. “Gods, yes, yes, just like that.”

The smile that appears on Caleb’s face is one of enlightenment, ever studious in his hunt for new information. It’s such an endearing thing that Molly’s heart skips a beat. How lucky he is that he gets to be read by him.

“You are beautiful,” he says in amazement. Caleb releases Molly’s horns and reverently runs a finger over the peacock feathers on the side of his face. 

It happens every time Caleb says that. Words fail him not from the trauma of waking up in a shallow grave, but from feelings that he can’t seem to express with his tongue. Before Caleb, Molly had never been called beautiful and he especially would never call himself such looking as debauched as he does. 

“Mollymauk?” 

“I’m okay, love. Just, uh, taking in the moment.” He uncoils his tail and scoots back further on the bed.  

The hint is obvious enough that Caleb pulls his trousers down the rest of the way and steps out of them before joining Molly on the bed. “What do you want me to do?”   
  
“Whatever you want to, dear. You know that I’m open.” Molly giggles at his own joke.

Caleb rolls his eyes at it just like he expected he would.

“Okay, then the question is would you like me inside you or the other way around tonight?” Molly sets aside his fantasy. It seems less important in light of what Caleb may want.

“I would like to be inside of you,” Caleb announces. Like the flipping of a switch, the nervous, uncertain Caleb seems to melt away to reveal someone far more confident that Molly has only witnessed a few times during their journeys on the road in the bedroom.

“I’m  _ very  _ open to that idea.” Molly grab the oil and holds it out towards Caleb. “How would you like to take me?”

Caleb takes the vial, fingers lingering on Molly’s for a second. “I want to see your face.”

“On my back it is.” He lays down on the mattress and plants his feet far apart. 

Caleb crawls in between his parted legs. His eyes openly roam over Molly’s body, pausing on the bars pierced through his nipples. He reaches up and lightly pinches one. 

“They’re new. Thought I’d try and give them another go,” Molly answers the unspoken question. He’d had them before shortly after coming to the circus when he’d been trying to find his new identity. They’d been hoops at the time and caught on literally everything. These don’t catch nearly as badly and if Caleb likes them, he’s willing to keep them in this time. 

“I like them,” Caleb answers Molly’s thoughts, giving the bar a flick. 

Molly’s nipple is immediately hardened and his cock twitches. “Keep doing that and we’re not going to be getting anything done tonight.”

Caleb looks at the abandoned toy. “Is that what you bought while you were out?”

“Yep. I’d love to suggest getting one for yourself.” 

“I want to use it on you before I fuck you. Is that okay?”

Oh. Oh, okay. “More than.”

* * *

 

It’s always hard to believe that sleeping with Molly isn’t just some escapism his mind has decided to make for him. He worries that one day he’ll wake up and he’ll be back in that asylum and that all of this will have been a dream.

Caleb picks up the dildo and adds a bit more oil to it. He doesn’t look away as he brings it to Molly’s entrance and pushes it inside of him, watching his eyes flutter and his mouth go slack. He thrusts it slowly and as deeply as it can, angling to find Molly’s prostate. 

Molly really is beautiful. It’s never been an idle complement, Caleb means what he said. Molly’s expression always is so genuinely flustered at being called beautiful, and it only makes Caleb want to say it more. He’d been so anxious that Molly would be disgusted  when he’d first admitted his attraction only a month ago. He had never imagined it would be be mutual.

Caleb tweaks Mollys nipple again with his free hand as the toy hits his prostate and delights when he cries out, back arching and tail thrashing wildly beside him. “You like that,  _ ja?” _

“Yes!” Molly’s hands grip the headboard so tightly that his claws dig lines into the wood. 

Caleb does it again and Molly howls loudly enough that their neighbors can hear it, hips moving in time with his thrust. Caleb grips Molly’s leaking cock and gives it a firm tug that has him writhing. 

“This, too?” asks Caleb. He gives him another tug and runs his thumb through the precum, nail brushing over his slit. 

Molly nods, hands flying to Caleb’s biceps. “Please, more!”

Caleb complies, giving a particularly rough push and hitting Molly’s prostate hard. He watches the ring of muscle flutter around the glass and listens to Molly’s keening. He’s close now. “You are not allowed to come yet, Mollymauk. Do you understand me?”

Molly whines, claws digging into Caleb’s arms. 

Caleb stops and pulls out. “I believe that I asked you a question. I expect an answer. You are already on thin ice for beginning things without my permission.”

“Yes, yes.” Molly is sobbing for release, wrapping his legs around Caleb’s waist.

“Good boy.” The phrase works on Molly as well as it works on Caleb. He returns the dildo to his hole and pumps it, driving him towards the edge. Just as his muscles start to clench, Caleb pulls back. “You are not to touch yourself even once. You do and I stop.”

Tears threaten to fall down Molly’s cheeks and he weakly shifts his hips for more. His hands stay on Caleb’s arms, flexing. “Please, Caleb.”

Caleb moves his hand a fraction and draws out a cry. Molly’s cock is a deep purple, a pool of precome forming on his stomach as it twitches. Caleb traces a finger down his shaft and feels Molly’s whole body shudder as he whimpers at the touch. “You make such pretty sounds, Mollymauk. Can you make more for me?”

He grips Molly’s cock and squeezes. Molly’s hips stutter and he keens, tossing his head back. Caleb smiles and leans down to kiss him hungrily, his hand still on Molly’s cock. His own is aching, but he ignores it. He’s going to get those two orgasms out of Molly first.

“Alright, since you are being so good...” Caleb starts pumping the toy hard and fast, stroking in time. 

Molly holds him close and takes it, wrapping his tail around Caleb’s arm. “Oh, yes, Gods, yes.” 

“You are so beautiful when you come, Mollymauk.” Molly’s muscles tense and he holds onto Caleb as if his life depends on it as his orgasm hits, his name pouring from his lips. Caleb works him through it, slowing his pace. “There you are. So good for me.”

“That was the best purchese I’ve ever made in my life,” Molly manages as the aftershocks subside and speech returns to him. “Have I mentioned lately how sexy you are when you’re being all commanding?”

Caleb chuckles. “You may have. How are you feeling?”

“Sore. Exhausted. Sated. There’s a lot of words for it.” He pushes his sweaty hair out of his face. 

“Are you sure you can go again?” Caleb gently pulls the toy out and begins to clean Molly’s chest and stomach with the cloth. “If not we can continue later. I do not want to push you past your limit.”

“You’re so sweet to me, love.” Molly gives him a lazy smile, sprawled on the bed and watching him work. “I adore you.”

Caleb tosses the cloth aside and gives him another kiss. “I adore you, too, Mollymauk, but you did not answer the question.”

Molly wraps his arms around Caleb’s neck and pulls him down against his chest. “Of course I can go again. A toy isn’t you and I want you inside me.”

* * *

 

Fifteen minutes of cuddling later Molly is on top of him, rotating his hips with his hands braced on either side of Caleb. “Do you like me like this, love, taking your cock?”

“ _ Ja.”  _ The word comes out choked, barely able to get past his lips. Caleb grabs Molly’s hips, running his thumbs over the bones and looking up at him with heavy eyes.

“Mm, I love you speaking Zemnian.” Molly draws himself up and slams down, grinning when Caleb groans. “Not the prettiest language, but you make it sound so good.”

A grin tugs at the corners of Caleb’s mouth. Taking it as a hint, he begins to murmur sweet nothings in Zemnian. The few words Molly is able to understand are absolutely filthy. While he wishes that others could see how bold Caleb can be, there’s something about being the only one that really sees it that thrills him.

Molly sits up and runs his hands down his chest, tugging at his nipples with purposefully exaggerated moans. He’s getting close again, clenching around Caleb’s cock, and he holds it back as much as he can. Caleb himself is close as he slams up into him, his breaths becoming more labored and his hands holding bruisingly tight. 

“Let go, Mollymauk,” he gasps. 

At his order, Molly comes the hardest he has tonight, coating them both, and falls forward. Caleb continues to thrust into him, drawing out Molly’s orgasm until he’s painfully oversensitive. He feels Caleb’s cock twitch inside him and he squeezes his walls. A heartbeat passes and a wet warmth fills him. 

Caleb shivers and kisses Molly’s mouth, his hands flying to his jaw to cup it with trembling fingertips. 

“Gods,” Molly says, resting his forehead on Caleb’s. He slowly slips off of his softening cock and falls off to his side. He feels his come slowly drip out and squeezes to hold it in, glancing over at the plug that he sat aside. “I have another gift for you.”

Caleb raises an eyebrow. “Another one? You have already been incredibly generous.”

Molly shrugs. “What can I say, I’m a giver.” He points over at it. “Could you…?”

Caleb sees where he’s pointing, eyes widening. “Of Course.”

“Do you want to do the honor?” Molly asks as he shifts onto his stomach and knees, presenting his ass. 

Caleb sits up and grabs the plug, and, without having to be told, he uses a finger to scoop the come that’s dripped down Molly’s legs. He slips it back inside Molly’s warmth and pushes the plug into place. He takes a moment to run his hands over Molly’s ass. 

“Are you intending on keeping that there all night?”

Molly wiggles is hips, adjusting to the feeling, and lowers himself back down to the bed. “All night and all day.”

Caleb lays down beside him and rests an arm over his waist. “I like it.”

“I knew you would. Every time I move I’ll have a reminder of you inside me.” It’s their little secret to keep. One day their friends will know about their relationship, but for now Molly is content to just keep it between them. 

He smiles to himself as he lets sleep take him.   


End file.
